charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror
The Wicked Witch was a powerful evil witch from the Fairy Tales. She desired to be the most powerful witch of all. History Imprisonment For her numerous crimes, she was trapped in her old magic mirror and placed under the care of the Keeper of the Fairy Tales. Unfortunately, the mirror fell off the wall and broke in 2002 and she was released. After strangling the Keeper, she trapped his apprentice in the mirror and asked him who the most powerful witch of all was. The apprentice replied that three were more powerful than her, the Charmed Ones. Plan to Kill the Charmed Ones She immediately began forming a plan to kill them, using the fairy tale relics. She originally sent The Woodsman from Snow White after them, but Piper blew him up. Undaunted, she slipped Cinderella's glass slippers and the poison apple from Snow White into the manor. The slippers ended up on Phoebe and caused her to attend the ball by force. The midnight part of the spell ended up trapping Phoebe in a pumpkin. Paige later ate the apple and fell into a deep sleep. She then sent The Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood after Grams and Piper. It ate Grams and disguised itself as her before eating Piper as well. However, Piper managed to blow it up from the inside before it ate Leo. Piper then used the hood to get into Keeper's fortress, using her fairy-tale book as a portal. Being Vanquished The Magic Mirror told the Witch that she still wasn't the most powerful witch of all. When she asked who could possibly be more powerful, Piper appeared. She used a potion from the Book of Shadows to vanquish her. The wicked witch immediately melted and the effects of her magic were reversed. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate lost objects and beings with a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind alone. * Conjuration: The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. * Smoking: The ability to teleport through smoke. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. * Hypnotic Kiss: The ability to place people under hypnosis through a kiss. * Catoptromancy: The ability to spy on others through the use of mirrors. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrest aging process. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Gallery 5x03-3.png 5x03P1.png 5x03-FairytaleBook.jpg 5x03-WitchApprenticeMirror.jpg 5x03-5.png 5x03P2.png 5x03P3.png 5x03P4.png 5x03-7.png Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror2.png 5x03P14.png 5x03P22.png Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror8.png 5x03-WitchMelting_1.jpg 5x03-WitchMelting_2.jpg Appearances The Wicked Witch appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Fairy Tales